


daydream believer

by angelsprunch



Series: song based fics [7]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: eddie is tired and richie wants to help him get some sleep.





	daydream believer

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested on my tumblr @georgiesdenbrough !! check me out and please send in more requests !!

Resting his chin in his hands, Eddie sighed and closed his eyes. Lately he hasn’t been sleeping well and when his blaring alarm wakes him from a fitful rest, Eddie finds himself glaring at the digital clock on his night table. The small boy had promised himself that he wouldn’t fall asleep in class no matter how tired he got but now he was wondering if he’d actually hold up to that promise. Just as he felt himself drifting off he heard Richie giggle behind him and the boy turned around to shoot him a glare. Part of him was grateful that Richie woke him up because he didn’t want to fall asleep in class, but he was so desperate to get just a few minutes of rest. 

 

Richie frowned when Eddie glared at him, but he didn’t say anything because their teacher was now staring at Richie and he knew that he’d get in trouble if he said anything. Instead he leaned over his paper to start scribbling out answers to the questions. It wasn’t his fault that Eddie looked so adorable when he tried to pretend he wasn’t falling asleep. He had seen it happen many times before, but never at school. After class he was definitely going to make a joke about his ‘little Eddie’ falling asleep and not being a good student. Typically he only saw this side of Eddie when they were snuggled up for a movie night.

 

When the bell finally rang, Eddie stood up groggily and didn’t react when Richie slung his arm around his shoulders. Typically he’d shrug it off, but he was too tired to do anything and Richie was so warm. The paper on his desk was completely empty as he had been daydreaming, not that he’d admit it. Eddie would sooner admit that he didn’t understand the material. Richie noticed the empty paper and snatched it off the desk before Eddie could try to get it away. He glanced it over before looking at Eddie with a smirk.

 

“Do you need some after school tutoring sessions?” he asked with a wink and Eddie rolled his eyes. Any tutoring with Richie would be the furthest thing from actually learning anything. He grabbed the paper back when Richie appeared to be distracted and tucked it away neatly in a folder. 

 

“No, dumbass.” 

 

“Then why is it not done? Were you too busy thinking about me?” 

 

“You’re the last thing I want to think about.”

 

“You’ve got some serious bite, Eds.”

 

Eddie simply rolled his eyes and pulled his backpack on his shoulders. He looked at Richie for a moment before walking out of the classroom with the taller boy following behind. He had been daydreaming about Richie, but saying that would only prove to further inflate the taller boy’s ego. It hadn’t been anything bad, but Eddie would be embarrassed to tell anyone about it. He had been daydreaming about spending a day with Richie, free from all his worry. They were carefree and happy. In his thoughts he felt safe with Richie and he was actually able to get some sleep. He knew that he already felt safe with Richie, but in his daydream something was different. Eddie felt like he could do anything with the other boy, felt like he could be anything. He believed that this could be true outside of his day dream, but he was scared to test it.

 

Somehow Richie got beside Eddie and his arm was around the other once again. Eddie gave Richie a look which went ignored and he continued to talk about which teacher of theirs was the hottest. “Don’t tell your mom, though. I don’t want her getting jealous.” he teased, pinching Eddie’s cheek as they walked to the table where all the losers sat for lunch.

 

“Beep beep, Richie.”

 

“Oh, my bad. You’re hotter than all of them, sleepy Eds.”

 

A blush rose to Eddie’s cheeks and he didn’t say anything else as he sat at the table and pulled out his lunchbox. Richie had a bag of Cheetos in his backpack and Eddie looked at it disdainfully before giving Richie half of his sandwich. It was a Wednesday which meant that Bill and Ben would be eating lunch in their English class while they held their writing club and Mike would be eating lunch in the library so he could study. Beverly had gone outside for a cigarette before she would sit down at the table and Stan was home sick. With just the two of them sitting at the table, Richie turned to Eddie with a smile tugging at his lips as he ate his half of Eddie’s sandwich. “Why are you so sleepy, Eds? I thought you were too good of a student to be falling asleep in class?”

 

“I wasn’t falling asleep in class.”

 

“Oh, so you just learn with your eyes closed?”

 

“Richie!”

 

“I’m just asking! Can’t I be concerned about my best friend?”

 

“I just haven’t been sleeping well.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Well, cheer up! Today is your lucky day. I’m going to be coming over to your house tonight to make sure that you get some sleep.”

 

“How will you help with that? You never shut up long enough for anyone to get enough peace to fall asleep.”

 

“You fall asleep on me all the time, Eds.”

“I do not!”

 

“Okay, sure. Tell that to the drool on my shirt whenever we have a movie night.”

 

Eddie glared at Richie and turned away to take another bite of his sandwich. Once they were both done, he split the rest of his lunch between himself and Richie. Beverly had shown up to sit at the table and she also shared her lunch with Richie and in return he gave her some of his Cheetos. She talked about some of her classes and mumbled about how Wednesdays never felt right because they weren’t all sitting together. The boys both agreed before the bell rang, forcing them to all part ways.

 

Richie and Eddie saw each other between classes because Richie insisted upon walking Eddie to all of his classes no matter how late it made him to his own. His teachers never said anything, though, they enjoyed the few moments of class without Richie. It was always quieter and more peaceful when he arrived late. Oftentimes they would hope that he simple wasn’t going to show up, but they would eventually hear him clamoring through the door and sigh as they marked him as tardy.

 

When the final bell rang, Richie darted across the school to catch Eddie outside of his math class. A huge smile was on his face as he swung his arm around Eddie and steered them towards the exit.

 

Once they were at Eddie’s house, Richie was laying comfortably in Eddie’s bed. Eddie was sitting at his desk as he stared at Richie. There were a million thoughts running through his head and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep, despite how much Richie wanted him to. In fact, he wasn’t even sure that he wanted to get any closer to the other boy. He couldn’t help but think about how warm Richie was and how nice it felt to be pressed up against him. He often daydreamed about how Richie’s lips would taste pressed against his own and he believed they would taste like strawberry candy and nicotine, not that Eddie knew what nicotine tasted like.

 

“Eds, you’re not going to fall asleep all the way over there.”

 

“Why do you want me to fall asleep at fucking four in the afternoon?”

 

“Because you’re sleepy and when you’re sleepy, you get cranky.”

 

“I’m not a child.”

 

“You’re child sized.”

 

Richie flinched away when Eddie threw a notebook at him, but he got up right after to pick the notebook up from the floor. Once Eddie was close enough, Richie looped his arms around the other boy’s waist to tug him onto the bed. The notebook hit the floor once more and Eddie tried to protest, but he was cut off when Richie pulled him closer and he was almost on top of the taller boy. Eddie rolled over so he was facing Richie and buried his face in his shoulder. The two were silent for a while and Richie almost thought that Eddie had fallen asleep that quickly.

 

“What does nicotine taste like?”

 

“What?”

 

“What do your cigarettes taste like, Rich?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I want to know.”

 

“I don’t know. I doubt you’d like it and I’m not letting you try it.”

 

“Fuck, no. I don’t want to try it.”

 

“Then why do you want to know what nicotine tastes like?”

 

The two shared a look that Richie couldn’t decipher and then Eddie was kissing him. Richie reacted almost instinctively in placing his hands on Eddie’s back and tilting his head so their noses weren’t pressed up against each other. It was a chaste kiss and Richie’s lips tasted like strawberries while Eddie tasted like mint. When they pulled away the two stared for a moment before Eddie rested his head on the pillow beside Richie.

 

“You taste like strawberries.”

 

“I had gummies in my last class. I gave Amanda a dime for her bag.”

 

“Of course you did.”


End file.
